the leagend of Zelda the Monster King
by thedudeabies
Summary: when a ultimate threat is coming to Hyrule Link and Zelda must seek help from nine ancient guardians to help combat it but getting them to lisen will be just as challengin
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Link was surrounded by dust, he couldn't see anything through it as he looked around for any sign of life, but all he could see for miles was nothing but a thick cloud of ash. As he continued to move through the waist-deep ash and dust, he kept stumbling over chunks of debris but he didn't bother to know what it was, as he still had no clue as to where he was. Eventually, Link got his answer when he came across a destroyed gate after looking at it long enough he realized it was the entrance gate to Hyrule castle and as he looked even closer at what was once a great structure, was only in ruins. Link's' eyes widened in horror at that realization, and he wondered how this could of have happened, but his thoughts were then turned to something rising from within the wall of smoke and it was big! At first, all he saw was a black mass, but soon three long serpent-like head emerged from the mass and they seemed to turn in his direction after that a large pair of wings unfolded themselves spreading out wide. Link was in horror at the creature's size and appearance, so scared was he that he just stood there unable to move at the beast glowing yellow eyes seem to stare into his soul. The monster then reared its heads back before letting out a horrific cackling sound it was so loud that Link had to cover his ears. Then streams of lightning shot forth from the beast mouths and headed straight for Link, as he prepared himself for his own demise.

Link's eyes snapped open he looked around and saw that was in a castle garden under his favorite tree, everything seemed to be intact, nothing was destroyed, there was no more dust surrounding him, and the monster was nowhere to be seen. Link let out a heavy sigh "It's just a dream" he said to himself.

"There you are you lazy bum!" A deep yet angered voice pulled Link out of his thoughts as he saw his trainer stomping toward him, his face full of rage.

Training

Link looked up at his trainer, nervously chuckled, and said "Oh, uh hi sir." whilst rubbing the back of his head.

His trainer just scowled at him and said: "You missed training again today Link."

"Sorry sir, I fell asleep again."

"That's the fifth time this week Link, keep this up and you will be thrown out!"

Link looked down and said, "Sorry sir, I will try not to do it again."

His trainers' face softened a little and he said "Link, I know you mean well, but if you keep missing training how will you protect our kingdom? There are many monsters out there that will not stop attacking people, the knights and their squires are the only thing standing in between them and the people." His trainers face hardened again and he spoke. "Now, get to the courtyard you will have to go through extra training sessions to make up for the ones you missed."

Link entered the courtyard and could see the other squires already training. One of them noticed him and said "Hey look! If it isn't Link, what's up loser?" Link looked at the other squire he was Links opposite in almost every way, while Link was short, thin, blue-eyed, and blonde. The other squire was tall, muscled, yellow-eyed, and had red hair.

"Go away Ben, I'm not here for you to make yourself feel better." Link then unsheathed his training sword and went to the arena to practice his sword fighting skills.

Once there he saw his trainer waiting for him. "Link, today we work on parrying. Hold your sword like this." he shifted his sword to match the position of his trainers. "Yes, just like that very good! Now, when I swing at you move your blade like this." his trainer moved his blade in a deflecting manner, and Link copied exactly "Yes! Like that! Now, prepare yourself!" His trainer swung at him with his blade. Link parried the hit. They repeated this several times until Link got one of his own hits in. The trainer grunted from the blade hitting his armor, and smiled lightly, though on his grizzled face it was almost impossible to see. "Very good. That's enough for now." Link sheathed his blade, and walked back towards his room to rest, it was nearly dusk now, dinner would be served soon.

Meeting the Shobijin

That night, Link couldn't sleep all he could think about was that dream he had earlier in the day.

He decided to go for a walk around the castle courtyard to think and, hopefully, make himself tired. As he walked he noticed a young woman in her late teens walking around the courtyard as well. It was Princess Zelda, she sometimes walked around at night too, much to the annoyance of the guards. He caught up with her, and they walked in silence for a bit before she spoke to him "So, what kept you up this time Link? Waiting up for me?" She laughed.

Link merely shook his head and said "No Princess. Just a weird dream is all."

"Link how many times have I told you? When not in public you can call me Zelda."

"Sorry, Zelda."

"Better, now what was this dream about?"

"It was nothing, Zelda, just a dream."

"Link, I can see this is bothering you. What was this dream?"

"It was of a big three-headed dragon, with golden scales and two tails. It had destroyed everything around it as far as I could see."

"A Gleeok perhaps?"

"No it was bigger, and only had two legs, and of course, the two tails, a Gleeok only has one tail."

"Hmm, I wonder what it was. Let's head to the castle library, there should be something there about whatever it was you saw." Link and Zelda walked to the castle library. When they arrived they searched the selves until they found two books one on legendary dragons and one on the monsters of Hyrule. "These books should have something about the dragon you saw. Here, this will go faster if we both read one," she said as she handed him one of the books.

…

Two hours passed, and they had not found anything like Links' dream. "You won't find anything in these books." Two voices said.

Link jumped up from his chair and stood in front of Zelda with his back towards her and his fists raised 'stupid! I should have never left my room without my training sword!' he thought. "Princess! Stay behind me!" he said as his eyes searched for the ones who had spoken.

"Please, don't be afraid, we mean you no harm. We have come to warn you about the danger you are in!"

"Step out where we can see you!" Link said.

"We are not hiding. Look down at the table."

Link glanced down at the table and saw two tiny young women only about 10 inches tall standing on it.

"Who are you? What did you mean by 'warn us of danger'?" Link asked keeping his fists raised and himself between Zelda and these strange people.

"We are the Shobijin. We came to warn you, the dragon you are looking for is not in these books. The name of this dragon, is King Ghidorah!" They said.

 **AN: just a little somthing I'm doing for a friend if you like it please fav, Fallow and leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

King Ghidorah?

Link and Zelda looked at the Shobijin with confusion. "Who or what is King Ghidorah?" Zelda asked.

"King Ghidorah is a dragon that destroys worlds," they answered.

"Where does this... Ghidorah, come from? What are its origins?" Link asked.

"King Ghidorah the King of Terror, the origins of King Ghidorah are unknown, some say he is a demon, others say he is from another world, or an evil god and yet others say he is an ancient force of destruction. It doesn't matter what his origins are, what matters, is that he is coming to destroy your world!" replied the Shobijin.

Link and Zelda stood there in silence for a time before asking "How do we stop him?"

"You can't." the Shobijin stated.

"Is there no way to stop him?!" asked Zelda panicking slightly.

The Shobijin looked at them calmly and spoke. "We did not say he could not be stopped, what we said was that you could not stop him." Zelda got a hopeful look on her face.

"So who can?" Link asked.

"The Guardian Monsters are the only ones who can. If you can wake them up they can stop him." The Shobijin said.

"Alright, where do we find them?" Link asked. The Shobijin simply pointed at an old book on the shelf behind Link and Zelda. They turned to see what the Shobijin were pointing at before turning back around. "So, why did you want to hel-? Hey! Where did they go?!" Link exclaimed. The Shobijin had disappeared and were nowhere to be seen.

"Where could they have gone? Did we imagine this whole thing?" Zelda asked.

"No, look at the table." Link said as he pointed at the table. There, on the table, were the tiny footprints of the Shobijin in the dust.

-

The Book and Setting Out on the Journey

Zelda looked through the book a bit further and noticed a map with an area glowing softly. "Hey, Link, take a look at this! The forest on this map is glowing!" she said. Link looked at the map and spotted something else. A small circle, with the image of a mantis inside of it.

"What's that mean?" Link asked as he pointed to the image. Zelda looked at it for a minute, before saying

"I'm not really sure what it means, but it may be important," Zelda answered.

"So, what should we do now, Zelda?" Link asked. Zelda looked at him and said

"We should gather supplies for your journey into that forest," she replied. Link looked puzzled so Zelda clarified. "Between the book, your strange dreams, and what the Shobijin said, we need to at least take a closer look at these things. I would do it myself, but as the princess of Hyrule I can not leave, and I can't afford to send a group of knights on what might not come to anything. So, I will send you to search. As you are a part of this, whatever this is, and one man can move faster and easier through the forest than a large group of knights. Thus, you shall be going on this journey, okay, Link?"

Link looked at Zelda and nodded. "Yes, I understand." He said.

Zelda handed Link the book and continued. "I'm not sure why, but I feel you may need this for some reason." Link took the book from Zelda and nodded before heading to his quarters to get his sword and his pack that would hold his supplies. He then went to the kitchens for a few items like dried meat and some bread, before heading to the armory for a shield. He went back to his quarters for some rest before the morning.

When Link woke up in the morning he grabbed his pack and headed for the door of the castle to begin his journey. As he approached the door Zelda stepped out into the hall and said "Leaving without saying you're off?"

Link stopped and looked embarrassed, rubbed the back of his head, and sheepishly smiled before saying "Oh, um... sorry Princess I wanted to get started and kinda forgot."

Zelda grinned a little and stated "It's alright Link, I'm just messing with you. Get going, squire!" She said with a laugh.

As Link walked out of the castle he looked up at the sky and thought to himself 'this is going to be that beginning of a grand journey, I just know it!'

-

The Exif

In a cavern deep under the ground somewhere in Hyrule, with candles all around the walls of it, a group of people stood on top of a circular pedestal with an image of a three-headed dragon inside of another circle. The people were wearing robes of black with red trim and had the symbol on the pedestal in the middle of the chest of their robes in a golden color, and their faces were covered in shadow. They were chanting something quietly and indiscernible.

"Oh, loyal servants of our mighty lord, our ruler, Ghidorah! The time is nigh, our King approaches!" Cried out The Leader. The robes of the leader were the same coloration as the other members, except for a golden crown, shaped like the horns of some great dragon, and golden protrusions of cloth hanging from his sleeves, connected to the back of the robes resembling wings.

A man soon burst into the cavern running at full speed up to the man at the top of the circle who was wearing more ornate robes. "Why have you interrupted our rites, Vasilis?" The leader questioned with anger.

"Oh great leader, forgive me, but I bring news from Hyrule Castle." Said the messenger.

"And what news, pray tell, is so important, that you interrupt our sacred rites?!" Said the leader, his voice getting louder and louder as he spoke his anger more and more obvious.

"The young squire named Link has left the castle by himself with a sword and shield and is headed for the forest! You yourself sir said to alert you immediately should anyone with weaponry head to the areas where They slumber." cried Vasilis afraid of the anger his leader was showing.

"True, I did say that, but, it could have waited for the three seconds it would have taken to finish the rites!" After the leader yelled this he gained a thought-filled look upon what was visible of his face. "Hmm, Link is close to that royal wench Zelda, she is supposed to know the old stories. After all, the royal family is taught much about history and legends. Could she have sent him out to wake the Kaiju? Perhaps she recognized the signs as we did and is trying to stop our master from coming?"

"My liege? What is it?" Questioned one of the cult members. The leader looked up at the member and gave an evil grin before opening his mouth.

"I was just thinking aloud. It is clear that Link has been sent out to wake the Kaiju, this cannot be allowed to happen, you will stop him. Is that clear?"

"YES MY LIEGE!" Cried the cult.

"Then go! Stop him! As your Leader I command you! Exif! Don't allow any of the Kaiju to awaken!"

 **AN: For those who do read this story I just want to thank you for waiting patiently and not flooding my PM with questions like when is the next chapter going to be out. Any way if you like this chapter please leave a review or PM me for any questions you have (as long as they don't involve spoilers)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Forest

Link walked through the forest, it had taken three days to get there from the castle. ' _Where am I headed_?' he thought with annoyance. ' _The book says the old temple is in the forest, but it's not telling me_ where _in the forest_!'. As he walked he noticed that the forest was starting to thin a little, 'A clearing perhaps?'. Sure enough the forest soon gave way to a clearing, and in the center sat a large, strange, hill.

Link approached the hill, as he got closer he realized that it was not a hill at all, rather, it was an old ruined building, covered, in dirt and moss. The building was made of gray stone that was riddled with holes, it was octagonal in shape and with the dirt upon it was easy to confuse for a hill. "Is this the temple?" he asked himself.

He walked around the structure and noticed a depression upon it that was about the right size for a door. ' _I should explore the outside a little more first_.' he thought figuring that there maybe something important hidden under the dirt and moss. He began to brush some of the dirt off the walls and noticed a carving on it. ' _What does this mean_?' he thought. The carving showed what looked like the clearing he was in and showed an octagon that he figured was meant to represent the temple. He looked closer and noticed that the carving had smaller carvings arranged in a way that made him think that maybe it was writing but he couldn't read it most of it was faded and what was still there was no letters he recognized.

As Link looked at the carvings he failed to notice the large mantis behind him until it was upon him. He rolled to the side barely dodging the swipe of the mantis' bladed arms* and drew his sword. ' _What in the world is this thing_?!' he thought in surprise, ' _A giant mantis_?' The large mantis creature shrieked and swung forward again, but Link was ready this time, he blocked with his shield, the blades of the mantis made the shield spark and dent from the blow, causing a horrid sound, like dragging a dagger on a chalkboard that made Link flinch. He swung his blade and hit the mantis on it's right 'wrist' severing the blade like hand and causing it to cry out in pain and anger. The mantis staggered backwards before swinging its' left 'hand' at Link who back stepped rather then block so as to avoid that painful sound from before. Link swung his sword and hit the mantis on the right side of its' head destroying the eyes on that side before he swung again this time hitting its' rather thin neck, severing its' head.

Link poked the large mantis with his sword to make sure it was dead. He sat down next to it breathing heavily from adrenaline and a bit of fear, he had never seen such a beast before even in the books he and Zelda studied, the closest he had seen was that emblem in the book. ' _The book_!' he thought, Link quickly pulled out the book and opened it, perhaps it could help him figure out the carvings, or maybe the mantis he had just killed. Either one would be good to know. As Link flipped through the pages he found a section that mentioned large mantises

" _Of all the Kaiju perhaps the most unnerving is Kamacuras, this massive praying mantis demanded sacrifices from the forest villages and devoured not just them, but smaller members of it's kind called Gimantis. It is unknown what caused such behavior from a being that was supposedly a guardian made by the Goddesses, but what ever the reason why Kamacuras was sealed away in it's own temple deep in the forest to stop it from consuming the whole of Hyrule."_

Link looked at the segment in fear ' _If this is correct then the mantis I fought was a Gimantis and Kamacuras was a people eating monster, should I really be trying to awaken it?'_ As Link thought about it he didn't notice the Shobijin appear behind him. "Kamacuras wasn't always eating people." they said. Link very nearly shrieked like a toddler in terror, though he would deny it should anyone say otherwise, as the Shobijin startled him.

"Could you not sneak up on me!?" he yelled.

"Apologies, we did not mean to frighten you." the answered stifling their laughter.

"What do you mean by 'Kamacuras wasn't always eating people'?" he asked.

"Kamacuras, like the other Kaiju, were created to be protectors of Hyrule and its' people. However, some of the Kaiju, including Kamacuras, became, twisted, by something. What did so, we don't know, but we believe you can undo this and get the Kaiju to destroy The King of Terror." they said.

"Alright, I'll wake Kamacuras, but if those doesn't work and I get eaten, I'm blaming you." he said. "Also, don't suppose you can read these markings on the temple, can you?"

"Let us see them maybe we can." Link picked up the Shobijin and held them up to the writing on the temple. "Yes, we can read this." they said.

"Well, what does it say?" Link asked.

"If you wait a moment we will tell you." they replied. "To enter this door slice the binds of the forest" they read aloud.

"The binds of the forest? What does that mean?" Link asked.

"We don't know try looking around we will wait here." the Shobijin said as the floated down to the ground. Link turned and looked at the rest of the clearing and noticed vines that had grown around three odd stone pillars. ' _Could those vines be the binds the writing mentioned_?' he thought. Link decided to cut them and find out. After Link cut the vines with his sword he noticed a rumbling from the temple, turning to look he say the door slide down into the ground.

"Well, seems that was what the writing meant. Time to wake an overgrown bug." he said as he walked up to the entrance, ready to enter the ancient temple.


	4. Chapter 4

Link was about to enter the temple when the Shobijin spoke again. "Wait! With your current blade, you can't stand against Kamacuras."

"What do you mean?" Link asked.  
"Your current blade does not have the strength to cut through the body of Kamacuras."

Entering Kamacuras Temple

"My blade is made of Hylian steel, if this can't do it, then what will?" instead of answering the Shobijin merely closed their eyes, and extended their hands towards the blade. As they did so their hands, and the blade, began to glow. "What are you doing?" Link asked in confusion.

Link's sword began to grow hot, and he was forced to drop the sword otherwise he would be burned. Link let go of the hilt, yet curiously, the blade did not fall to the ground. Instead, the blade was hovering. Link's blade started to glow brighter and brighter, forcing him to turn his head and cover his eyes. When the light began to dim, Link looked back at his blade to see it had changed. What before was but a simple sword was now something more.

While the appearance hadn't changed the blade held an air about it that was different, stronger, brighter, more otherworldly. "We have strengthened your sword. It is now strong enough to pierce the carapace of Kamacuras." Link thanked the Shobijin and entered the temple.

As Link entered he found himself in a small hallway that led into a large room. The room was about five hundred feet wide and circular in shape. 'Wow, this place is BIG!' he thought to himself. Link began to look around the room and noticed things such as a door to the north, two gray stones in the middle of the floor spaced about one hundred feet apart, and several pots to either side of the room. Link went up to the door and opened it revealing stairs that went down. He descended the stairs and found himself in a semi-circle shaped room.

There were more pots on the north wall but only about half as many as there were upstairs, though Link could not be certain as he didn't bother to count the ones on either floor. A door was on the south wall and nothing on the east or west walls. Link went through the door and entered a small square room with doors and all four walls. 'Which door should I go through?' he wondered. Looking at the door to his left he noticed it was locked and wouldn't budge when he tried pushing on it. He tried the door to the  
south next and it opened.

Inside were a few pots and a swarm of large mantises. Although not as big as the Gimantis he had fought outside, they were still rather large, being about the size of a dinner plate. He stood still waiting to see what they would do. The mantises stopped moving around the room and hovered in place. They could feel that something had entered, thus, they turned, and spotted Link. Whatever Link was expecting, it was not what happened next!

The mantises shrieked, loudly, and Link clutched his ears in pain! As he was dazed from the loud sound the mantises flew at him, smacking their pincers together constantly. Instead of a 'thwack' or a 'thump' though, the mantis' pincers made more of a 'clang' sound, almost like metal. Link was flung to the floor when the swarm of mantises hit him but he managed to stand up again and held his shield to the front with his sword behind him. As the swarm flew at him again Link did a quick spinning motion that allowed his sword to hit the swarm and cleave through several of them!

It was an old technique taught to all the squires, the "whirlwind blade attack"; also called the "spin attack" by some. It was a very useful skill when surrounded or facing a foe with tough armor. While it seemed flashy and silly, it was actually rather functional, the shield in front deflected any hits from the enemy while the sword behind combined with the spin, built momentum that enabled a rather heavy strike. Of course, using it too many times in a row made the user dizzy so it was not a good idea to get in a situation  
that required its use.

With most of the swarm dead, it meant the remaining ones would be easier to handle and in a few moments, he had cut the rest of the beasts down. Link went back through the door and tried the one on the west and it opened. As Link entered the room though, the door slammed behind him! He looked back in alarm at the door and tried to open it, but it was stuck. He heard a noise and turned around to see another Gimantis like the one from outside swing its pincer at his head.

Link raised his shield just in time to stop the strike from taking his head, but it still flung him to the ground. He stumbled to his feet and put some distance between the Gimantis and himself. He looked at the beast trying to find a weakness he could use to make this fight easier than the first. Link dodged about the room avoiding the strikes from his foe, as he did, he noticed it couldn't turn around very fast, so, he decided to go past it and turn to strike its back.

He waited for an opportune moment before rushing past the Gimantis and turned around to strike its back with his blade. Unlike the first time he fought one of these giant mantises, he noticed that this time his blade went through its carapace like it was made of soft butter. Previously, Link had to hit the joints to cut off its appendages, but now, he could strike anywhere he wanted to do real damage. The Gimantis howled in pain as Link's blade went through its body. However, the cut was not deep enough to kill it, only injure it.

Link was back to dodging the strikes but each time it strikes at him he dodged and went past it to hit its back. As the Gimantis lay bleeding on the floor Link noticed a door on the south wall. He tried to open it but it was locked. Link hadn't seen anywhere were a key would be had he? He thought back through his trip through the temple to figure out where it could be when he remembered the gray stones in the floor upstairs. He noticed the Gimantis had finally died when the door he entered from opened by itself.

Going back through the door and back upstairs he checked the gray stones but couldn't find a key. Just where were those blasted keys!?


	5. Chapter 5

Finding the Key

"Argh!" *CRASH* Link threw a pot against the wall in a fit of rage. As he went to pick up

another one a thought struck him. 'Why are there so many pots in here?' normally in temples, like the one

for the Golden Goddesses in the castle, there were a few pots as a tribute to Din who had revealed the

land by beating away the darkness. Yet in this temple to a monster there were dozens of pots, why? Link

figured that maybe the pots hid something in them. That and it would be rather cathartic to break things.

"Hiyah!" *CRASH* "Hiyah!" *CRASH* Over and over Link destroyed the pots sometimes he

threw them, others he kicked them, and sometimes he hit them with his sword. Eventually he found a key

in one of the pots he smashed! "About time I found a key." Link said. Link went back to the locked door

and tried the key he had found. It worked! The door opened and Link stepped into the room. Looking

around the room he noticed a few more pots and a small chest off to the side. Deciding to look in the

chest first he found...a key? "So I needed a key to get a key?" He said confused. Shrugging it off Link

checked the pots, he found a few rupees inside them, after gathering those he went back to the room with

the door that would not budge earlier and tried it again. This time it opened, and he stepped inside.

Link noticed some more pots and a locked door. He looked at the pots and found red berries

shaped like the head of a broad head arrow. He recognized them as a type of magic berry that healed

minor wounds and helped with more severe ones. Since he was rather beat up from going through the

temple he decided to eat them before going through the locked door.

Mini Boss

As Link entered the room, the door slammed shut behind him. "You have come to awaken

Kamacuras, haven't you?" a voice said. Link said not a word as he looked for the one who had spoken.

"Fine, don't answer me, I'll just kill you anyway!" Link felt something move behind him and he leapt

forwards to dodge. Link turned around and saw his attacker.

The person was dressed in a hooded robe that prevented him from seeing exactly what the

attacker looked like. Whoever they were they held a rapier in one hand. They were about 5'10 in height

and seemed mildly surprised that Link had dodged the attack, although it was hard to tell because of the

hood covering the face, but the stance conveyed surprise. "Hm, you dodged that. Impressive, but you will

not dodge me forever!" the robed figure lunged forward and stabbed at Link, but he blocked with his

shield! Link tried to strike but the person, whom Link could not tell if they were man or woman, pulled

back and the swing missed. Link ran at the person and swung, but the figure dodged and counterattacked!

The tip of the blade grazed Links' side.

"Gah!" Link grunted from the damage. Then, he got an idea. What if he used the same tactic his

foe had just used on him? When the enemy went to attack again Link stepped to the side and swung his

blade and struck the enemy on the arm, it worked! Yet there was a slight sound of metal on metal, it

seemed his foe was wearing a shirt of mail under their robe. So instead of taking their arm off it only drew

a bit of blood from them.

"Hm, you drew blood, I will have to take this more seriously it seems." the person remarked.

Link fell into a pattern of 'dodge, strike, repeat'. For a while with more difficulty each time around as the

figure moved around more and made it harder to land a strike. Finally the figure could no longer hold

their rapier and jumped back. "You did enough damage, I can't even hold my blade! Truly a dangerous

foe you are, but, this is not over!" The figure held up their other hand and a ball of magic sprung to life in

their hand. The person flung the ball at Link and then ran off to another part of the room. Link barely

dodged the attack as he was tired from the earlier part of the fight. as such he was not able to dodge the

next one.

"Ahgh!" he screamed in pain! Link could see the next ball coming and knew he couldn't dodge

so he held his sword and shield up to try and block. When he did so the ball bounced off the sword blade

and went into the wall next to his opponent! Link was stunned, it took years to learn how to channel

magic in such a way to reflect magic with a blade and yet just that had happened! Link knew it was not he

who had done that. So he guessed that maybe it was whatever the Shobijin had done to his blade that gave

it the ability to reflect magic. Link charged at the robbed person and swung, but they dodged and ran to

another part of the room yet again and fired another blast at him. Link swung his blade and sent it back

towards the figure who batted it back towards him, they went back and forth until the figure could no

longer keep up and was struck by their own blast! The figure was dazed and Link ran forwards and struck

his foe repeatedly with his sword until the figure dodged and ran once more around the room.

On and on this went for what seemed like hours but was perhaps only minutes before the figure

collapsed to the floor and laid there. Link backed up and waited with bated breath to see what his foe

would do next. The figure shakily climbed to it's feet before saying "You may have won this time but I

will be back!" before the figure vanished in a flash of light. When the light died down Link heard a

strange sound and turned to look before seeing a large chest appear in the center of the room and right

next to it a swirling blue portal. Link knew what it was, after all they were a common method of getting

around large structures, like the castle, in a hurry. He had seen the higher ranking people use them to get

to their posts during siege drills at the castle. Link soon passed out from the damage he had sustained

during the battle.


End file.
